


Bad dream

by A_chinchilla_with_lightsaber



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, No beta reader, Webber has nightmares, idk how to tag, light Willowson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_chinchilla_with_lightsaber/pseuds/A_chinchilla_with_lightsaber
Summary: A really short drabble, it's my first published Don't Starve fanfic. Also, English is not my first language so be merciful, please.





	Bad dream

A cold night. In wildness stands a camp, surrounded by stone walls. Cold Winds, blowing from the north are the harbinger of upcoming winter. From one of the tents, which are placed int the base, a little, dark creature is sneaking out. With a torch in hand, to avoid the night monster, it's slowly heading to another tent. When it finally reaches its destination, it carefully steps into the shelter.

 

In the middle of it, under a blanket made of Beefalo skin, on a bedroll, a person was sleeping. The little monster shyly walked closer to him.

"Mister Wilson?" his high, screechy voice made Wilson jump. He grabbed his chest and looked up to Webbers eight eyes. The child stared at him and said

"We had a bad dream..." he didn't finish the sentence. He even didn't have to, because of Wilson, who already have lifted the blanket so Webber could crawl under it. 

"Mister Wilson... " the monster asked again. The man sighed loudly.

''Yes, Webber?" his voice was sluggish

"Did miss Willow had a bad dream, too?"

"Umm, something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
